User blog:KooKooManGuy/Series 4 Impressions
Now after my huge dissapointment for Series 3, Series 4 was just around the corner and like many, I was very skeptic, but also very excited. I don't mind when characters leave a show, as long as new characters are brought that are just as good. And does Series 4 do this well? Hmmm well let's dive in and see. Characters My big problem with the previous series is that the characters, at times, felt a little liveless and if I'm honest, a bit dull when compared to what they were in Series 1 and 2. *'Rudy- '''Without a doubt, Joe Gilgun absolutely nails it as Rudy. So many times has Gilgun managed to make me laugh out loud. However, sometimes the scripts do not complement Joesph's acting abilities. Take Episode 3 for example with Psycho Rudy, there's nothing subtle about the third Rudy. Gilgun has the ability to portray a more cunning and evil version of Rudy, but the episode just forces anger and sex gags out of this character which really does not work for me. But anyway, Rudy is fantastic and probably the strongest of the current group. I just wish Other Rudy would make more appearances because I love the banter between the two Rudys. *'Curtis- As the last of the originals, you'd think that Curtis would be given more to do. Well, no, not until Episode 4 which is his last episode (btw). I've never been a fan of Curtis, I've only ever found him interesting due to his Time Reversal power, once he lost that power, he became even more of a complaining, wet blanket. However, once Episode 4 comes in, Curtis becomes a lot more interesting and his departure actually nearly brought me to tears, but that was probably because of Rudy's crying near the end more than Curtis who shows barely any emotion before he dies. So, even though he's only in the series for four episodes, I think Curtis is still an average character, but his zombie storyline helps him become more interesting and it was a awesome storyline. *'Finn- '''Now I was hyped for Finn because he had a power with much potential; Telekensis. Now, I have no problem with Finn struggling to use his power at first. In fact, some of his funniest scenes come from when he struggles to move things with his mind. But, it's barely used and there's no development of the power, unlike the other characters who seem to learn to manage their powers over a period of time. But, we still have the finale to go, so let's wait and see. As for Finnly himself, well... I do like his character, but I just don't think he's given enough to do to prove to the audience that he is worthy of being in the new gang. His banter with Rudy can be downright hillarious and Gilgun and McMullen manage to really pull of this strange "bromance". I just wish poor Finnly was given more to do. *'Jess- 'Jess also had a cool power; X-ray vision, but just like Finn's, its rarely ever used and when it is, it still feels redundent. Her power is really just a throwaway power, so there's no real point of talking about it. But, Jess can be a very solid character. I really enjoy her sarcastic and no bullcrap attitude. Some of her scenes with Rudy are also quite funny as well. However, I just felt like Jess's character was screaming for more development during the first half of the series. She never really gets her own centric episode which is a shame and pretty stupid since she is a newbie who needs establishing. Overall, Jess has great potential, but most of it is wasted. *'Alex- 'Meh, Alex seems to be the new Curtis which is not a good thing at all. He lacks a power of his own, as well as a personality. A very wasteful character. At first, I thought his mysterious attitude would be something interesting. Writers said that "Alex was key to the main story arc of this series." Wait, the cock chase was the story arc of this series??? Seriously? That sub plot does not hold an entire series, OVERMAN! Alex is probably the worst of the group. He lacks so much and gives the story so little. *'Abby- 'Probably my favorite of the newbies, Abby's character seems very likable. She's quirky, mysterious and scabby which is new to Misfits, so that's a great thing. My only problems with her is that I think she should of been introduced earlier. Maybe get rid of Episode 3 in favour for Episode 6, but whatever. Also, I wish Abby kept the baby in Episode 7. That would give more for her character to do, other than try to find out who she actually is. Overall, one of my favorite characters of Series 4 next to Rudy and Finn. *'Greg- 'Greg is our spanking new probabtion worker and I feel very divided about this character. I think Shaun Dooley is a great actor and portrays this aggresive probation worker very well and his introduction at the end of the first episode is probably the only thing I like about that horrid episode. I do love his interactions with the gang when he is threatening the characters quietly and sinsterlly (thats not a word, sorry). But, when he is being overly aggresive, he comes off as over the top and his reason for doing so is jarring. However, he does have great scenes and his singing in ep 7 is probably his greatest moment yet. I don't think he's the best of the probabtion workers (Shaun and Sally come out on top), but I'm happy they tried something new with the probabtion workers and I really do believe that Greg can be a awesome character when the writers really put their minds to it. Episodes *'Episode 1- 'Many will disagree, but Episode 1 of Series 4 is the worst episode of Misfits yet. It was so disgusting, so over the top, so stupid and so dark that it almost made me want to stop watching. Absolute poop from top to bottom. It does a really bad job of introducing Finn and Jess and having the characters not act as themselves didn't feel right for a opener. I understand that wanted open up with a bang, but this was too much for when the whole series was in such a turblent state when the cast was being reshuffled. Horrible opener and it brings out the worst in Misfits. ''1 Chainsaw out of 5. *'Episode 2- '''Surprisingly, I love Episode 2. After such a distrubing and dark opener, we got a light hearted little adventure which is what Series 4 really needed to bring me back to tune in every week. Rudy's fights with Curtis over the blind girl with the telepathic dog was priceless, as well as Rudy's interactions with Finn. Also, this is where I really started to like Finn. I enjoyed his relationship with Sadie. Great episode. ''4 shitty buckets out of 5. *'Episode 3- '''This episode wasn't just bad. It was plain vile and really unfunny. Everyone seems to like this episode and I have no idea why. Psycho Rudy was a great idea, but the character just fell flat as he lacked a real backstory and relationship with the two other Rudys. Also, the whole gag with Finn and his step mum.... Horrible idea. Absolutely horrible and plain stupid. Almost made me stopped watching this series. 1 and a half toothbrushes out of 5. *'Episode 4- 'In my book, this episode is an amazing classic. Curtis's departure was masterfully handled with his story with Lola and the ressurection power. I really did feel generally sorry for Curtis and that's saying a lot for a character with not much going for him. Also, Rudy and Finn were back on top with great humor and banter. The biggest highlight for me is the ending scene with Curtis talking to Rudy on the phone. Emotional television at it's finest. ''5 bloody baseball bats out of 5. *'Episode 5- '''Episode 5 is a decent episode. It's a very calm and melo episode as it deals with Finn finding his father which is quite a nice, little storyline in itself. There's not much to brag about, but there's very little to complain about to. I just wish Finn's sister had more to say and do. ''3 and a half toilet flavoured phones out of 5. '' *'Episode 6- 'Like Episode 4, this episode is amazing in my eyes. We finally got a menacing villain again; THE WHITE RABBIT! And we also got the whole new gang fully assembled by the end of the episode. It introduces Abby quite well and does a great job of establishing all the character's sex lifes.It also gives us a change of scencary which is always nice and welcomed. Rudy and Finn are also downright hilarious in this episode. It does what Misfits does best; blends comedy with drama beautifully. Definetly one of the best of the entrie series by far, along with ep 4. ''5 golfballs out of 5. '' *'Episode 7- 'Meh, this episode feels a bit like a step backwards from last week. There were a lot of ideas in this episode that felt like that were all mushed into one. There was a bit too much going on and I don't think those events carried the episode well enough. I am liking the romance between Rudy and Nadine and Greg singing at the end of the ep, priceless. ''3 karaokes out of 5. '' *'Episode 8- 'Well, this one hasn't came out yet, so I'll post another blog explaining my feelings about it once it has. I am very excited for Nadine's story and how the four horsemen come in. I really hope that this series ends on a game changing finale, seriously, things need to be shaken up for Series 5 if they want to keep things fresh. That is, if they are doing a fifth series. Verdict A lot of fans see this series as their least favorite so far, but I disagree. Series 3 is still the worst in my eyes. It promised so much and gave so little. After two series of immensely well paced building, Series 3 really did not pay off. It just fell to pieces like a crumbling cookie. But, with Series 4, I feel that some of the cookie has been rebuilt and it tastes delicious, don't get me wrong. However, most of the cookie is still missing and I can only hope that the next series finds the rest of the cookie and rebuilds it to make the new series just as great as the first two. Series 4 is defiently a step up from Series 3, but its not a giant step. Oh well, baby steps I guess. Wait a minute, I forgot to mention... WHY ARE FINN AND JESS ON COMMUNITY SERVICE!? It is never explained! We're seven episodes in and we still don't bloody know why! Best to Worst Series #'Series 2 #'Series 1' #'Series 4' #'Series 3' Stay tuned for my new blog that will be coming soon about Series 4's finale and I'll see you next time guys. :) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts